choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Pine Springs
Pine Springs is the main setting of It Lives Beneath. It is a fictional town located somewhere in Oregon, USA near Westchester, OR which served as the setting for It Lives In The Woods. Geography Pine Springs is located in Oregon, about an hour's car ride from Westchester. It is built on the banks of a manmade lake and surrounded by forests and mountains. History Pine Springs was founded about fifty years prior to the events of It Lives Beneath. Your grandmother, Josephine, was one of the earliest settlers, buying and repairing her cabin before the area was densely populated. She quickly developed a relationship with the Power in the woods and wanted to protect it. When developers led by Vincent and Astrid Wescott realized the area was special, they began to move in. Arthur Vance convinced Josephine, who he also married, to work with the developers rather than try to keep them out. She agreed, but was eventually betrayed by the others and killed to act as a conduit for them to access the Power. After Josephine's murder, Pine Springs suffered from periodic drownings and was haunted by a ghost that seemed to come from the lake. In spite of this, the Wescotts and their followers continued to induct new members into their organization. Although they attempted to keep the lake ghost under control, the drownings continued increasing in frequency until your character's arrival. Not long after you come to Pine Springs, Josephine floods the town in revenge for her murder and that of her daughter. The infrastructure of Pine Springs is devastated and many cultists and civilians alike are killed. Imogen Wescott, should she survive the events of It Lives Beneath, says she is contributing most of her parents' wealth to the relief efforts, as it was their greed and lust for power that led to the town's destruction. Places Arthur's House Arthur's House Exterior Shot Day.png|Outside View of the House Arthur's House Exterior Shot Night.png|Outside View at Night Arthur's House interior.jpg|Kitchen & Living Area Arthur's House - Upstairs Bedroom.png|Upstairs Bedroom Sutcliffe Mansion Sutcliffe Mansion Exterior Shot Night.jpg|Patio w/ Pool at Night Sutcliffe Mansion - Parlour.png|Living Area Sutcliffe Mansion - Hallway.png|Upstairs Hallway Sutcliffe Mansion - Wine Cellar.png|The Wine Cellar Sutcliffe Mansion - Secret Passage.png|Secret Passageway The Dam The Dam.jpg|The Dam Lake with dam.png|View of the Dam from the Lake The Dam Lake View night.png|The Dam at Night Maintenance tunnel.png|Maintenance Tunnel beneath the Lake Spillway Tunnel.jpg|One of the Spillway Tunnels Viewing chamber w machinery.png|Viewing Chamber with Machinery Docks PineSpringsintheday.png|Pine Springs in the day The Docks - Daytime.png|View of the Docks The Docks - Nighttime.png|Docks at Night The Empress Day.PNG|''The Empress'', the Wescotts' Yacht The Empress night.png|On Deck of The Empress - Night The Empress - Cabin Interior.png|''The Empress'', Cabin Interior #1 The Empress Cabin 2.png|''The Empress'', Cabin Interior #2 Other Places Pine Springs Waterfront - Night.jpg|Pine Springs Waterfront at Night Pine Springs Lake Day Festival Night.jpg|Lake Day Festival - Nighttime Streetview - Nighttime.png|Nighttime View of a Street in Town Police Station - Interior.png|Interior View of the Police Station Police Station - Kelley's Office.png|Chief Kelley's Office at the Station Pine Springs Flooded.jpg|View of a Flooded Pine Springs Miscellaneous Trivia * The undestroyed town is also used as part of the set for Turtle Bay in Sunkissed. Category:Locations Category:Locations in 'It Lives' Category:Locations in 'It Lives Beneath' Category:Article Stubs